


Взлет разрешаю

by ComOk



Series: Эскадрилья «Вольтрон» [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars:X-wing, Gen, бытовая зарисовка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Иногда помощь приходит, откуда не ждешь





	Взлет разрешаю

«Колесник» трепыхнулся в рамке прицела и первый выстрел прошел в стороне, зато следующий красиво оторвал ему солнечную панель. Судя по тому, как импа завертело и унесло в сторону, он был уже не жилец.  
  
— Где второй? Ровер, куда делся второй? — потребовала Пидж, разворачивая крестокрыл.  
  
Астромех засвистел в тот же момент, когда по заднему щиту рассыпались зеленые всполохи выстрелов.  
  
— Да сама уже вижу.  
  
Пидж крутанула машину: бочка, полупетля, пикирование. Выругаться, повторить. С третьей попытки все же удалось сесть «колеснику» на хвост.  
  
— Я молодец, — громко порадовалась Пидж, когда на экране высветилась надпись «Упражнение успешно завершено».  
  
Она отключила тренажер, сняла шлем и потянулась. Теперь можно и на боковую.  
  
Заметив краем глаза высокий силуэт в дверях тренировочного зала, Пидж ругнулась про себя и снова нырнула в кабину тренажера. Встречаться с Широ сейчас ей совершенно не хотелось. Нет, выговор ей не грозил, формально она ничего не нарушала. Нет такого правила, чтобы техникам нельзя было пользоваться тренажерами. Тем более ночью, когда пилотам те без надобности. Но снова видеть его полный боли взгляд, который появлялся всегда, стоило ей упомянуть крестокрыл не в контексте ремонта… Нет уж, с нее хватит.  
  
Пидж закусила губу. Можно подать запрос на перевод в пилоты через голову Широ. Она с легкостью пройдет тесты… и окажется на другом конце галактики, в какой-нибудь другой эскадрилье. Готова ли она на это? Осуществить свою мечту — и оставить друзей? Пидж не была уверена, сможет ли спать ночами, не убедившись, что их истребители в порядке до последнего винтика. Не то чтобы она не доверяла другим техникам, просто…  
  
Силуэт приблизился, Пидж задержала дыхание.  
  
— Псс, — раздался громкий шепот, — Пидж, это ты?  
  
— Ханк. — Она с облегчением вздохнула и выглянула из кабины. — Ты что тут делаешь?  
  
— Да вот, решил посмотреть, кто побил мой рекорд и подбирается к лэнсовому.  
  
Пидж покраснела. Она знала, что летает неплохо, — очки на тренажере говорили сами за себя — вот только все это было не взаправду. Это не считалось.  
  
— Хочешь полетать по-настоящему? — спросил Ханк, будто прочитав ее мысли.  
  
— Издеваешься? — насупилась она. — Широ никогда не разрешит.  
  
— Он не может запретить то, о чем не знает. — Ханк подмигнул ей и протянул руку, помогая выбраться из кабины. — Так ты хочешь?  
  
— Спрашиваешь! — Пидж спрыгнула на пол и вслед за Ханком пошла по сумрачным коридорам базы. — Подожди, КДП не позволит...  
  
— Лэнс с ними разберется. Не волнуйся.  
  
— Лэнс? — переспросила Пидж. — Это что, заговор?  
  
— Вроде того, — улыбнулся Ханк и подвел ее к крестокрылу Лэнса. — Прошу.  
  
Пидж не стала заставлять себя упрашивать. Что бы там парни ни задумали, какую бы авантюру ни затеяли — свой шанс она не упустит. Ханк убрал лесенку и пошел к своему крестокрылу.  
  
Пидж торопливо закрыла колпак кабины, подключила контроллер системы жизнеобеспечения и начала проверку систем.  
  
— Привет, — сказала она Синему. — Покатаемся?  
  
Астромех одобрительно свистнул: он всецело одобрял любую движуху.  
  
— Вольтрон-три — КДП, — раздался на канале связи голос Ханка. — Запрашиваю взлет.  
  
— Взлет разрешаю. — Голос был знакомый, но определенно не Лэнса.  
  
— Кит? — удивился Ханк.  
  
— Лэнс занят с Наймой, должен же кто-то дать вам добро, — пояснил Кит. — Все чисто, валите, пока никто не спохватился.  
  
— Пидж, готова? Взлетаем.  
  
Крестокрыл Ханка поднялся в воздух и, прорвав защитное поле, вылетел в космос.  
  
Сердце Пидж забилось сильнее. Она делала это десятки раз — на тренажере. Она точно-точно справится.  
  
Активировать репульсоры, приподнять крестокрыл над полом, чуть взять ручку на себя. На малой тяге вылететь из ангара и наконец запустить маршевые двигатели.  
  
— Отлично, — подбодрил ее Ханк. — Все хорошо, ты молодец.  
  
— Точно, — согласился Кит. — Музычку романтическую вам включить?  
  
Ханк застонал.  
  
— Кит. Одного Лэнса в эскадрилье нам достаточно, ты не думаешь?  
  
— Прости, — послышался смешок, — должно быть, передается воздушно-капельным. Развлекайтесь, ребята. Час мы вам обеспечим.  
  
Крестокрыл перед ней покачал плоскостями.  
  
— Пристраивайся в хвост, пятый, — сказал Ханк. — Сейчас полетаем.  
  
И Пидж с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не орать от восторга в голос.  
  
  
— Привет, Лэнс! — Тви’лека в форме офицера связи помахала рукой с другого конца столовой. — Отличная была ночка, правда? Надо будет как-нибудь повторить.  
  
Лэнс густо покраснел.  
  
— Мои поздравления? — поднял бровь Ханк.  
  
— Они всю ночь в саббак резались, — сдал Лэнса Кит. — Найма раздела его до трусов.  
  
— Они с Роло жульничали! Точно жульничали! — возмутился Лэнс. — Невозможно играть настолько хорошо!  
  
— Это просто ты играешь настолько плохо.  
  
— Сам в следующий раз сам будешь отвлекать диспетчеров, посмотрим на тебя!  
  
— В следующий раз? — раздался позади вкрадчивый голос, и все дружно вытянулись по стойке смирно.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
Широ отложил датапад в сторону и неторопливо оглядел своих пилотов. Посмотрел в их честные глаза. Слишком честные, чтобы он им поверил.  
  
— Я мог бы напомнить вам, что здесь военная база, и несанкционированный вылет приравнивается к угону истребителя, что означает трибунал, — задумчиво сказал он. — Я мог бы напомнить, что вмешательство в работу КДП считается диверсией. С соответствующими последствиями. — Он обвел взглядом притихших пилотов. — Но, — продолжил он, выдержав паузу, — поскольку ничего такого не произошло, я не буду вам ничего напоминать.  
  
Гробовая тишина порадовала его до глубины души.  
  
— Всем все ясно?  
  
— Так точно, сэр, — хором откликнулись пилоты.  
  
— Свободны, — махнул рукой Широ. — Встретимся на тренировке.  
  
Пилоты ошалело переглянулись.  
  
— Мне послышалось, или командир только что дал нам добро на продолжение? — переспросил Лэнс.  
  
— Похоже на то, — медленно кивнул Кит. — До тех пор, пока никто ничего не знает.  
  
— Надо сказать Пидж! — воскликнул Ханк, и они наперегонки помчались в ангар.


End file.
